Inception of the Hunger Games
by Frodo Loves You
Summary: We are yet to know the end, so let's start at the beginning. Follow a young girl's journey through hardship, betrayal, and most importantly, the First Annual Hunger Games.


Ever since I was a little girl, my parents have explained to me the unfailing tyranny of the Capitol. They explained the democracy, the self ruling power of our land that was once known as North America. And, unlike the other children, whose parents told them nonsense about how the Capitol is the ultimate power and we must not question it, I was of the wiser. That's one of the reasons why the rebellion started. People like my parents joined forces, and made plans to overthrow the Capitol. People were sick and tired of being punished and thrown into line like some sort of domesticated animal. The rebellion lasted three years, and then everyone knew they were defeated; except of course, for District 13. District 13 was the biggest threat to destroy the power of the Capitol, so they were obliterated. It was to show the Capitol's power was intractable, and to make sure that no one tries anything like that again. Now, no one dares to put even one toe out of line, in fear that the Capitol would give us the same end as the former district.

I grew up in a wealthier district, District 4 to be exact. It is the fishing district. I grew up by the ocean, in my little dwelling which could only be described as a beach house. Our town is a huge one, with a diminutive amount of people starving. I've been taking my easy-going life for granted before the rebellion, and now I can see all of the poor people in the other districts, especially the ones on the east side of the Capitol. President Blaze should be doing something about all the people dying of malnourishment in all the districts. Of course, who would have the courage to defy the Capitol after all that's ensued? Perhaps, the speech he forcedus to watch at 8 o'clock sharp will have something to do with the rebellion, and how we can fix the damage it caused. But again, this is President Blaze we're talking about. On the inside, I'm terrified as to what's to come, but on the outside, I put up a calm mask and act like no matter what horrifying punishments the president dishes out, I will not give anyone the pleasure of seeing me scared stiff.

"Can you move your fat body over? Or will you pass out from exhaustion?" asks my brother Aren to our brother. "You're taking up the entire couch." Of course, that only makes Ryland stretch out further, kicking Aren in the face. Contrary to the majority of my family, my brothers are complete morons. I roll my eyes at their boyish behavior but keep my eyes glued to the TV.

"Boys!" my mother screeched, "There is going to be a possibly life changing speech by our president any second now! We need to focus on the _real _problems here!" Our mother used to be a relaxed and even-tempered person, but of course, everything's changed now that we all lost to the Capitol. Now she's just a screaming banshee that loses her temper over everything. My father's no better. He tries to disregard all of her constant screaming, and almost abandoning my brothers and me with no conversation at all. Aren shoves Ryland's feet roughly before scooting to the edge of the couch.

Finally, the dull channel that we were watching blurs, then abruptly switches to another channel, starring President Blaze front and center. Everyone visibly switches to a more awkward position, trying to pay as much attention as possible.

President Blaze clears his throat, and squints at the paper in his hands. Then, he looked up, and everyone was dead silent. "Citizens of Panem," he starts, and then pauses for effect. "As we all know, an uprising has just occurred throughout our country. I am ashamed to be the president during this dreadful time, which we all know will be in the history books for ages long after our times. And it is with great disgrace, that I announce your punishment immediately."

My family exchanges frightened glances. There is a difference between negative thinking about your deepest fears, and having them announced publicly. Of course, we all knew this was to come. But all hopes of becoming a peaceful nation were once again crushed.

Blaze cleared his throat again with dignity and looked straight into the camera when he spoke. "To make sure that none of these events ever occur again, each year there will be a Game." He grinned wickedly at the camera, showing his yellow teeth. "We will choose, arbitrarily of course, one boy tribute, and one girl tribute, from the ages of twelve through eighteen, from each district, to participate in these games. The rules are simple. All you have to do is try to kill all of the other tributes before they kill you. The last one alive achieves all sorts of riches and foods for their district!" he exclaimed. Wait, did he say, _kill_?

"Every single individual must watch the games, even if your child is participating in them. It will show you that we will not kill all of you for punishment; we will kill your children instead."

My heart was pounding as I searched my mind for any reasons to lie about such a terrible thing. Of course, he can be bluffing, to put fear in the minds of the citizens, maybe even enough to put them all back in line. But that would be completely illogical, seeing as people will soon catch on to whatever act they are pulling. Maybe this whole thing is a huge trap, and we're all getting ourselves into it. But, there is only one answer that I've been trying to push back farther into my mind. There are going to be two helpless children from our district going to who knows where, and dying a painful death from other children.

I look over to gauge my family's reactions. My mother is becoming hysterical and rocking back and forth on her chair. My father is gently patting my mother's back, with a grim look on his face. Ryland was looking slightly relieved that he had turned 19 before having to go through all of this. But then his face changed into a frantic one when he realized that his two younger siblings will have to go through the anxious time when we were unsure whether or not we will be chosen to die. Finally, I turn around to look at Aren's face. His was one of defiance. One that was indestructible to the painful words President Blaze dropped on us. I wondered why he wasn't at least a little bit scared at the possibility that all of this was true. After all, he's 17, so his name will be thrown into the pool of names that might get chosen. My fingers reach up to my own face to find fresh tears clinging to my fingertips. I take a deep breath and wipe my face of all tears. Even though my own revelation scares me more than anything, I was going to be strong in front of my family, to try and convince them that nothing will go wrong, and that everything will be alright.

President Blaze's face was still on the screen, and I wonder why they didn't change the channel back to whatever was on before. Then I realize he wasn't finished. I shush everyone loudly and gesture towards the TV. Blaze started to speak again. "In exactly one week, I expect everyone to report to your town center, dressed in your best, and may odds be in your favor."

The channel then changed back to the original show. I have no more self control left to keep my mask on, so I run to my room and slam the door before the tears can start flowing. I sink down into a crouch and let the tears flow freely. I even choke out a sob or two. I know that crying doesn't help anything, but I'm actually started to feel well again now that I'm finished. Now my brain has room to think through my options carefully. There's always that little sliver of hope that maybe this is all just a big joke. I try to hold onto that little hope with all of my might, to convince myself that it's not true. Also, even if this is all true, what're the chances of anyone I know getting chosen? Very slim, since this is one of the biggest districts of them all. We could just not show up when the selection occurs, but something in my mind tells me that they wouldn't let anyone miss it. They will probably have Peacekeepers coming in everyone's house, bringing any slackers out to the square. Unless, of course, they are deathly ill and can't get out of bed.

Then the idea hit me. Maybe, if we all act terminally sick, we can avoid being in the choosing! I grin and run into the living room to explain my proposition to my family. I walk in to see my mother still crying in the arms of Ryland, Aren still looking determined on the couch, and my father nowhere in sight. I take a seat on the couch where my family is, and take my mother's hand in mine.

"Mom, I thought of an idea." I start. She stares at me, waiting for me to go on.

"The Peacekeepers won't be able to force any seriously sick people to go, right?" I asked, though knowing she wasn't going to answer. "Well, if we can convince them we're all on our death beds, they won't send us to the event, and we won't have to worry about this." I smile, waiting for her response. But instead of getting one from her, I get one from my brother.

"That's probably the most un-thought out plan I've ever heard. Obviously it'll look suspicious if _all_ of us are sick. Do you think about your plans, or do you just talk to make yourself look smarter?" shouts Ryland.

I glare at him as I spit back my remark. "Alright, why don't we go with your plan? Oh, that's right, you don't have one! At least I'm reliable enough to actually think! I'm all ears if you want to actually help out for once in your life." I admit this is an irrational thing to fight over, but now was definitely not the time to be rational.

He's visibly fuming now. I can't help but be pleased at the irritation I caused him. "Why can't you see that this is all unavoidable? There's nothing that you can do to stop it, so all we can do now is hope that no one we know will get chosen!"

"Alright, _Dad_. Whatever you say, _Dad_." His teeth clench together. "Just because our Dad is hopeless doesn't mean _you_ can take over! I shout.

"Will you stop fighting? And you're both wrong by the way." Says Aren quietly. Our heads snap around to face his.

"What did you say?" bellows Ryland.

"I said you're both wrong. Blaze won't go through with this. He knows, first of all, that kids will die because of him. And secondly, he knows that people will go so crazy at this, that it will cause another uprising sooner or later. People will build up courage to fight it, and he knows no one can bear up another rebellion." My expression softens as I understand what he's saying. He's obviously trying to convince himself that everything's alright, and that nothing will go wrong.

I start to speak, but am shocked when my mother beats be to it. "That's very logical thinking, but Aren, we can't fall into a trap of hope. You have to realize the truth; President Blaze is not a kind person. He destroyed an entire district and killed many innocent people, so I'm sure he's not afraid to kill children. And he can't let people think it's all a lie or that new rebellion will happen sooner than he thought."

I can tell Aren is on the verge of tears. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out in a week." He starts to rush into his room before anyone can see him cry, but I intercept him and envelope him into a hug. He breathes deeply into my shoulder before I feel the wetness of his sobs. There's only one thing I'm sure of at this point; the Games that the President speaks of will be the point of no return.

I wake up in the morning feeling somewhat like a fish out of water. I swallow my fear of the day ahead of me, and force air to flow through my lungs. I change into casual clothes, because the choosing-of-sorts aren't going to be held until two. I try to leave the house in the most subtle fashion possible…and fail.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Aren, who was sitting inconspicuously on the couch.

"Oh you know…places." I say, and lean against the door hinge casually.

"Didn't Mom tell us we're not allowed to go anywhere today?"

"I don't know. Are you going to cover for me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I guess, just don't kill yourself." And he averts his eyes to the TV without further questioning. I grin in triumph and quietly leave the house. I'm just relieved that my mother or Ryland didn't catch me. I wouldn't be able to leave the house for at least a week. I thank my lucky stars and quickly make my way towards my best friend's house.

My friend Eviana is the most eccentric and cheerful person that I know, and nothing can change that. Not even the rebellion or the Games have changed her the way it's changed all of us. She's been my best friend ever since the second grade, when she used to throw doll heads from home at me. When I confronted her about it, she giggled and clapped her hands, took one of mine in hers, and dragged me to her house to play. We've been inseparable ever since.

On my way to her house, I made a stop at my neighborhood's massive flea market. I stopped by Munro's table, who almost everyone knows for his irresistible attitude towards people, and life in general.

"Hello Munro." I smiled, as I browsed through his table of useless antique vases. He looked up from his book and smiled warmly back at me.

"Hey there Venus, howya been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Just passing through on my way to Eviana's house. Sorry, I haven't really been in any need of vases." I teased, while waving one of them at him.

"You break it you buy it." He teased back. "And here, why don't you take one of these to her? Although I'm sure you wouldn't want to be within radius of her when she explodes." He says, while holding a bowl of chocolate bars. I laugh at how true that sounds.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll enjoy this. Well, I'll see you at two." I say, while stuffing the chocolate bar in my jean pocket.

"Goodbye Venus, good luck in the square later!" he shouts. I casually wave over my shoulder, and quickly make my way to Eviana's house. I really hope Aren follows through with what he said. I thought of how he'll probably blurt it out when everyone's in their worst moods. My dark thoughts are cut short as I trot up the steps to Eviana's door.

I knock on the door once, and then the door swings open. Eviana grins wildly, and closes the door quickly behind her. "So, the beach, yeah?" she asks, then yanks me down her steps toward the ocean. I'm struck at her abruptness.

"Aren't you going to tell your mom where we're going?" I ask as her house gets smaller and smaller the farther we get.

"Well did you? Or is Aren covering again?" she retorts. Then I realize she's in the same predicament. I'm also surprised at how predictable I seem. I wonder if she has her sister covering her, or if she was more successful in secrecy than I was. It's probably the latter. There's no way her sister would ever do something nice for her.

Then I realize the melting chocolate in my pocket. A smile slowly spreads my face. "Hey, Evie? Do you want this?" I ask. She turns to look at me excitedly, and I take the squishy treat out of my pocket and wave it slowly in front of her face. She stares, momentarily entranced in what's in my hands. Then, so quick it was hard to comprehend what's going on, she swipes it out of my grasp and rips it open. We continue walking, until we arrive at the little beach, with seashells lining the shoreline. We find a place in the sand and plop down. She's still licking the wrapper with an adoring expression on her face. I rip it from her hands and bury the moist wrapper in the sand. I laugh at her hurt expression and hug her. I don't know where it came from, but I want to make these moments special, just in case there won't be any more.

"So, what do you think about that whole thing with Blaze today?" she asks, pulling apart from the bear hug.

I shrug. This was not the first time we've talked about this. "I'm kinda scared, kinda not. I'm just hoping it's not anyone we know." I tell her. "What about you?"

She stared into the ocean as she spoke. "I don't think he'll actually follow through with this. I mean, how sadistic would it be to kill twenty three kids?" she replies.

I laugh. "You sound just like my brother." But then my expression hardens. "Eviana, what if it's one of us?"

"Well, if you get chosen, I'll beat the system and break you out." She grinned. "I'd hope you'd do the same for me, but you're way too fragile to take out just one guy."

I laugh sarcastically. "Do you want me to help you or not?" I pause. "You know, if you get chosen, I know you'd win. Either from charisma, or being stealthy, and I know you'd be good in some sort of combat."

She didn't respond for a long time. Then finally, she says "Everyone already knows you're the smartest person in the whole class. I bet you're even the smartest in the school. You think that'd be enough to kill everyone off?" I shrug. We'll probably never find out anyway. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Eviana, how long have we been out?" I ask.

"Umm, like an hour and a half maybe?" she says. Then her face looked frantic. "Oh my gosh, it's like one o' clock. We'd better get home quickly!" We help each other off the sand and run home. By the time I reach my door, thirty minutes have passed. I open the door quietly and turned around. I jumped when Ryland was standing there. I tried to run quickly behind him and make it to my room. But of course, luck has never really been on my side lately. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"I found her, Mom!" he called to her room. She came scurrying out in her formal wear with a livid expression on her face.

"I come home from the market and find you gone, with Aren apparently having no clue where you are? What am I supposed to think, Venus?" she asks angrily. I shrug and keep my eyes down.

She purses her lips. "Well we'll just have to talk about this later. Right now you need to get in the bathtub and get on those nice clothes I picked out for you. I'll do your hair, too. Now go!" she says, and leaves for the kitchen. Ryland slaps the back of my head as I left, but I ignore him. I turn on the tap, and just sit in the warm water. I don't really want to face my mother right now. I feel bad about worrying her, but I know I'd do it again if I had the chance. When my hair was clean, and my muscles stopped aching from running I stepped out of the bath and looked at what my mom picked out for me. It was a deep purple dress with small rhinestones lining the straps. I wonder where she got it, but it was beautiful. I stroked its silky exterior, wanting to memorize its texture. I made my way to my mother's room when my garment was on and my elbow length hair was half towel dried. She stared at my dress and smiled.

"You look so striking in that dress. Now let's get working on your hair." And off she went, braiding and clipping until my hair was in two French braids, and many hair clips pressed uncomfortably against my head. I turn around to look in the mirror, and see my finished image in its refection. Not really one to dress up in front of people, I was looking very elegant and…pretty. I smiled at my reflection, and hugged my mother. We both made our way to the living room, and I saw the rest of my family standing in the foyer, looking well-groomed.

"Whoa Venus, you actually look like a girl!" exclaims Aren.

"Wow thanks! So do you!" I exclaim back sarcastically. He sneers at me, and then walks out the door. We all follow him on the long walk towards the town's center.

When we finally arrived, my heart rate increased rapidly, causing my breathing to become short. I took a deep breath, and signed my name on the roster sheet saying "Tribute Sign-in Sheet". I skim through the sheet, and eventually find Eviana's name on there. I look around, and see a massive crowd of kids, and signs above them marking ages. I make my way towards the thick crowd of 15 year olds, and look for the piercing black curly hair, which will identify where Eviana's location is. Finally, I spot her chatting with a boy in our class. I walk over to her and smile. She hugs me, and the boy leaves. We stand there in silent waiting while the rest of the people arrive. Finally, our mayor, Mayor Gadsden, takes the stage and quiets the roaring crowd.

"I'm sure you are all confused about what is to come in the near future. I know I am, but I'm confused about half of my life." He says in an attempt at humor, but only receives silence. He clears his throat and continues. "Well, I will start by explaining our earlier persona country by the name of North America." He starts, and describes about all sorts of natural disasters and catastrophes that destroyed the former country. He then described—in great detail—the rebellion our districts have just faced. Then, he started talking about the important matter.

"So, the procedures that are to be explained will have to be followed obediently. First, we will have our extraordinary escort, all the way from the Capitol, take our two 'tributes' to the Justice Building, and they will say goodbye to their loved ones. Then, they will be put on a train, and taken to the Capitol. From there, it will be broadcasted on live television. Everyone must watch this, or else you will find Peacekeepers on your doorstep. Now let's begin our 'reaping.'" Everyone clapped for him, although all he did was recite terrible words from a sheet of paper. Then a lady walked onto the stage, if you could even call her a lady. She looked like an alien; her entire skin was dyed a faint blue, and her hair was bright green. My mouth slacks open in shock, as did most of the people squished beside me.

"Hello citizens of District 4!" trills the colorful woman. I cringe at the sound of her voice. "My name is Fifi MacAfee, and I will be your escort for the Hunger Games! Now, as you can see on this stage, we have two large glass orbs here. One contains all of the girls between the ages of 12 and 18, and the other contains all of the boys. If you are twelve years old, your name is entered once, but if you are eighteen years old, your name will be entered seven times. Sound fair?" she asks with a smile on her altered face. Nothing's new to us. Everything was already explained, and I already know that my name is in there four times. I'm not exactly worried, because the odds are highly in my favor. Same with Aren and Eviana.

"Now, let's start with our lovely ladies, shall we?" she asks, and I stiffen. I feel a hand grab mine comfortingly, and I smile meekly at Eviana. I hope with all my heart that it will not be her that must compete in the Games and murder kids. I look behind me, and see Aren along most of the people in his class. I see him with his eyebrows clenched together, looking deep in thought. I can imagine what's going through his head right now, because I'm having the same thoughts.

Fifi turns a lever on the ball, and the thousands of papers are spinning, fluttering and falling on top of each other. She reaches her perfect, manicured hand in, and pulls a piece out. She reads it quietly to herself, then smiles at the audience. She opens her mouth to speak, and I cannot believe the name that trills out of her mouth.

"Venus Underwood!"


End file.
